1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to work holder devices to aid in stitching, quilting, embroidery and the like, and more particularly, to a collapsible hoop device, especially adapted to effect a angled work platform for the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable hoop style stands are found in the art. Additionally, stands which place the work at an angle to the user are also known in the art. Such a reference is U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,803 issued to Wilson. Wilson discloses an embroidery holder wherein an embroidery hoop may be adjusted to a plurality of angles by rotating the hoop about a pivoting section which is connected to the base. The Wilson device, however, includes only a single leg and is of generally more complex of a mechanical arrangement than the instant invention.
Another device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,666 issued to Bright. The Bright device includes two legs which attach from a base portion to an upper portion in such a manner to place the upper portion into an angled relation to the user. The Bright device only includes two legs of equal length and has hoops of different structure than the instant invention.
Additionally, other art is known and has been provided to the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
The foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to employ hoop stands which are adjustable and place the work at an angle to the user, the provision of a simple three legged device which places the work at an angle to the user has not been contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a hoop stand device which may be assembled or disassembled with ease, for storage, transport and use in any location. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.